Pie- A Destiel Fanfiction
by toomanyshipstoship
Summary: Dean goes over to Castiel's motel and they make a pie together. Will their friendship finally turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

Dean  
Dean has just gotten out of the shower. He wraps a towel around his waist and walks out of the bathroom and into the main part of the motel he's staying in with Sam. He runs his fingers through his hair, going towards the dresser he and Sam are sharing for the time they're staying at the motel. When he grabs his bundle of clothes, he notices that Sam is just leaving. He might be going out to get more beer, who knows.  
"I'll go over to Castiel's motel." Dean mumbles to himself. Dean quickly changes in the bathroom. He pulls out his cell phone and dials Castiel's phone number.

Castiel  
Castiel wakes up from a nap to the sound of his phone ringing. He sits up quickly, making his vision go blurry for a moment, then looks at the caller ID. It's Dean. His heart jumps as he picks up the phone.  
"Hello?" He answers.  
"Hey, Cas, it's Dean. Mind if I come over?" Dean asks. Castiel smiles to himself.  
"I don't mind if you come over." He replies, adjusting his trench coat. Dean clears his throat on the other line.  
"Great, I'm on my way." Dean says, the hangs up. Castiel grins.

Dean  
Dean puts on a light jacket and heads out the door. He walks across the parking lot and knocks on the door of the motel Castiel is staying in. After hearing some shuffling on the other side of the door, it opens and Castiel smiles at him.  
"Hello, Dean." He says quietly.  
"Hey, Cas. Thanks for letting me come over. Sam just left. Dunno where he's going." Dean explains, then brushes past Castiel to sit on the couch. He brought over a six-pack of beer. After getting comfortable, Dean looks up at Castiel and sees that he's still standing at the door, even though he closed it, just looking at him. Dean clears his throat and Castiel blinks a few times and falls out of his trance. He smiles briefly at Dean then rushes to the bathroom. Dean shrugs and turns on the television, opening his first beer of the morning.

Castiel  
Castiel sits on the sink counter, biting his thumb and thinking. Dean is in his motel room. What can Cas do to get Dean to like him in the way he does? After a few more moments of thought, he conjures up a plan then walks out of the bathroom.  
"Dean, put the beer down." Castiel urges. Dean notices Castiel entered the room and gently sets his beer down on the coffee table.  
"Why? What's up?"  
"Do you have access to the Impala right now?" He asks.  
"Yeah, as long as Sam didn't take it, why do you ask?"  
"Could you drive me to the market and lend me twenty dollars, please?"  
"Why?" Dean replies, still completely clueless.  
"I'd rather not tell you the reason." He says quietly. Dean rubs the back of his neck, sighs, then stands up.  
"Alright. Come on, Cas."

Dean  
Dean hops into the Impala, starts it up, and puts an AC/DC tape into the cassette player. Cas sits down in the passenger seat and closes his door. Dean starts driving, opening his window to let the warm air into the car. They drive in silence until they reach the market. Dean reluctantly gives Cas a twenty dollar bill and waits a few moments in the car as Cas walks off.  
"Shit," He whispers under his breath, worrying about Castiel in a public situation. He quickly jumps out of the car and jogs after Castiel, easily catching up to him.  
"What do you need, Dean?" Castiel asks.  
"I'm worried about you. I don't want you in a place like this alone." Dean replies, then notices a light pink color sprinkle across Castiel's cheeks. He simply shrugs it off.  
"Thank you. But, um, you're not allowed to look at the items I'm purchasing. They're secrets." Castiel explains.  
"I won't." Dean promises, then smiles. Castiel smiles back. Damn. The things he'd do for that angel.

Castiel  
After hearing that Dean was worried about him, his mind is boggled. Castiel tries to focus on getting the ingredients to make a pie, but can't stop thinking about what Dean said. Once he finally gathers all the ingredients and pays for them, they walk out of the market.  
"Were you really worried about me?" Castiel asks him. Dean glances at him.  
"Yeah, I guess. I mean, you're just a baby in a trench coat. I can't have you wandering alone, if possible." Dean replied. "Why do you ask?"  
"I just find it, well, sort of... Nevermind." He says, getting into the car. Dean starts up the car and they're off.

Dean  
Castiel acts awkwardly the whole way back to the motel. Dean thinks it's strange, but as usual, he doesn't mind it. But lately, Castiel has been acting almost affectionate towards him. He's tried not to notice, but it's hard to ignore. He decides that he'll ask Castiel what's going on after a few episodes of 'Family Feud'. Once they finally arrived at the motel, Castiel unlocks his door and welcomes Dean in, who brushes his shoulder with Castiel's on the way past him. He can't go crazy about Cas yet. Even though all he wants to do is confess his love for him then rip Castiel's clothes off, he can't. He doesn't know how Castiel feels yet.

Castiel  
Dean sits in the living room, turning on the television as Castiel saunters off to the kitchen area, putting the ingredients on the counter. All of a sudden, he thinks of an idea.  
"Dean, would you like to come bake a pie with me?" He raises his voice just enough for Dean to hear him.  
"Is that what you bought at the market? Pie ingredients?" Dean asks back, shutting off the television and slowly standing up.  
"Honestly, yes." Castiel replies, leaning against the counter as Dean approaches. Castiel looks into his beautiful eyes and sighs. He wants to scream "I love you!" at the top of his lungs, but all he was able to do was smile at him. Dean returned the favor and they started mixing the ingredients. When they put it in the oven to bake, Castiel sat down at the small table while Dean leaned on the counter.  
"So.." Dean sighed. Castiel looked at him again. The hunter he was in love with.  
"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Castiel asked, looking him over. Dean grinned.  
"I don't know, Cas, man. There's so much I wanna say, but I just don't know how to say it." Dean replied honestly, chuckling a little.  
"Find a way. I'd love to hear what you have to say." Castiel almost whispers, a pang of hope tugging at his heart.  
"Well, Castiel, I guess the only way to put this is that there's just something about you that just- I don't know, makes you... um.. what I'm trying to say is that you make my heart race, I guess, and um, you're just really handsome and you make me really happy when I get to see you, and I-"  
"I love you, Dean." Castiel interrupts. Dean stares at him and blinks a couple times. They sit there, staring at each other for what seems like forever. Then the buzzer goes off, breaking the silence. Dean shakes his head and heads for the oven. Castiel keeps a steady eye on him, his heart racing. Did he really just say that? Dean hasn't responded yet. It's been almost 2 minutes. Castiel loses hope and looks down at his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean  
Castiel is perfect. Dean loves him. Dean needs him. But how can he put that into words? He reaches for the pan, neglecting to grab an oven mitten, and touches the hot pie pan.  
"Shit!" He says, pulling his hand back instantly and shoving the injured fingers into his mouth, swearing repeatedly. Castiel's head shoots up.  
"Dean!" Cas yells, standing up and rushing over to Dean, then gripping his wrists. Dean looks up at Castiel, who's staring between his eyes and the injury, obvious bewilderment on his face. "Dean, let me see. Are you okay?" He questions, on the verge of tears, though he doesn't know why.  
"I'm fine, Cas. I'm okay. Dammit, it hurts like a bitch! I hate burns." Dean yells, liking the attention Cas is giving him. Castiel won't let go of him.  
"How can I help you?" Castiel asks him, taking another step closer to him. Dean flinches when Cas tries to pull his affected fingers away from Dean's mouth.  
"No, I don't think I need anything. I'm fine, Cas. Really." He replies as Castiel brings Dean's fingers closer to himself so he can see the burn. It's minor. A few blisters are starting to form. Cas looks back at Dean with what looks like pain and sadness in his eyes. Dean wanted to take away the pain. He wanted so badly to make the sadness disappear. Cas raises Dean's fingers to his lips and kisses the blisters gently. Dean's breath catches in his throat and he feels his face start to turn a light shade of pink.  
"I love you, Dean." Castiel repeats, whispering. Dean gathers his courage and gently strokes Castiel's cheek with the fingertips of his uninjured hand.  
"I love you too, Cas." Dean replies, letting Castiel kiss his injuries again before moving Castiel's hands aside and tilting Cas' chin towards himself and leaning in, pressing their lips together gently. Castiel seemed unsure of what to do at first, but the clumsiness of the kiss made Dean fall in love with him even more. Slowly, Castiel moved his hands to Dean's hips, mocking Dean's kissing technique. At first, it's a gentle, sweet kiss, until Castiel stumbles and pushes Dean against the counter and falls against him, putting his hands on his chest and pressing their lips together forcefully.  
"Excuse me. I'm sorry, Dean. I was dizzy. I'm sorry." Cas apologized, backing up slightly.  
"No, that was okay. C'mere, angel." Dean said, emphasizing the word 'angel.'

Castiel  
Dean called Castiel 'angel.' Now he's really dizzy.  
"Dean, I don't know what to do. I don't-" Castiel starts, but Dean interrupts him by gently grabbing the back of his head and bringing their lips together again. Cas whimpers quietly and puts one hand back on Dean's waist, and the other on Dean's face, stroking his cheek. Dean's back is against the counter. He starts kissing Castiel more passionately, hoping he'll mimic him. After a while of Dean just exploring Castiel's mouth with his tongue, Castiel finally starts to do the same. After the sudden enthusiasm, Dean let a small groan escape his mouth. It was enough to make Castiel's knees buckle and he put his full weight against Dean, clinging to the front of his shirt, unable to stand up by himself. His legs were extremely wobbly and he thought they felt like Jell-o. Dean picked Castiel up, starting to carry him to the bedroom.  
"What are you doing?" Castiel asks, slowly relaxing in the hunter's arms.  
"We're going to your bedroom." Dean says huskily. Cas relaxes his head against Dean's chest, not wanting to leave his arms. Once in his motel bedroom, Dean dumps him on the bed, leaving Castiel wanting more. He just wants to be near Dean, and he wants to touch him, and hold him, and never let him go. But he believes Dean has other plans.  
"Dean, what are you going to do to me?" Cas asks, sitting up on the bed just as Dean sits down on it, crawling towards him.  
"Showing you love." He said simply, covering Castiel's mouth with his own. They kissed for a little while, Dean on all fours on top of Castiel, who was awkwardly between a sitting and laying position, then Dean stopped kissing the angel, straddling his waist, and started taking his own jacket off. Castiel was overwhelmed by Dean's beauty. He still couldn't get over the fact that Dean loved him. The man he'd wanted since he raised him from Perdition. Now Dean was going to show him love, whatever that meant, he was just fine with it.

Dean  
Dean stripped off his shirt, too, tossing it carelessly to the floor. He felt Castiel touch his tattoo then trail his hands down from there. Dean got chills, wanting for Castiel's hands to be just a little bit lower, where he really wanted them. Dean could feel his pants beginning to get tighter, because just watching Castiel's facial expression as he longed for Dean, ready for anything he brings him, made him aroused. Then there's a loud knock at the motel door. Cas instantly drops his hands while Dean gets up quickly and puts his shirt back on. Without another glance at Castiel, he walks out of the bedroom to go answer the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel  
Dean just left. Without a reassuring smile, an "I'll be right back", nothing. It was probably more important. More important than Castiel himself. Castiel sat up and put his hands in his lap, staring at them. His heart was heavy and he felt as if he'd been completely drained of energy. He wanted Dean to come back right now. And finally, he did. His beautiful face filled his vision and Cas smiled despite his want to be angry with him for leaving him when he just began to open up.  
"Cas, it was just Sam. He's going out to lunch at the diner down the street by himself and needed to borrow some money and I'm going to lend it to him. I'll be right back, baby." Dean explained, then leaned forward and gave Cas a short, sweet kiss on the lips, a gentle smile, then left Castiel alone once again. He decided to do what Dean wanted him to and so he waited. For ten whole minutes. He heard the front door open shut, then lock, heard footsteps and his heart fluttered. Dean stood just meters away from him, a smirk playing across his lips.  
"Dean," Castiel mumbled.  
"You really think I'd leave you alone once I finally got you, babe?" Dean said, then strode confidently toward Cas, taking off his own shirt and jacket again, then knocking Castiel over onto the bed and falling on top of him. Castiel reached up with trembling fingers, wanting to touch him again, but Dean grabbed his wrists and pinned them down above his head, kissing him forcefully. Cas kissed back with equal, if not beyond eagerness.

Dean  
Dean wanted more than anything to see what made Castiel tick. He tried his neck, smothering it in butterfly soft kisses, occasionally pausing to nip at his skin. Castiel groaned longingly. Dean grinned, knowing he was getting the reaction he wanted. He started to strip the angel of his trenchcoat, throwing it to the floor before undoing his tie then kissing his neck once more, then removed the last of the clothes on his torso. Dean stared at Castiel's body, wanting to touch every inch of it, but he restrained himself, let go of Castiel's wrists, and settled with resting one hand on Castiel's tummy and one on his chest. Cas jumped at the sudden contact of Dean's hands on his bare skin. He kissed Dean passionately and cupped his hands around the hunter's face. Dean ended the kiss, looking at Cas. Cas peered out of his half closed eyelids, still tasting Dean on his lips.  
"Dean," He breathed. Dean hungrily kissed and bit at his neck making Castiel squirm under him. He let out a moan, which made Dean's pants tent again. Dean started to fumble with Castiel's belt, easily sliding it off and tugging down his pants. Dean stood up and did the same, then laid back down on top of Castiel, rubbing their members together on accident. Cas yelled and dug his nails into Dean's back.  
"Calm down, baby. It's okay." Dean said, trying to keep his own voice calm. Dean noticed Castiel's erection straining against his boxers, and Cas looked down at it.  
"Dean, help, what's happening? Dean, whu-" Cas started, but was interrupted with Dean kissing him again.  
"That's supposed to happen, angel." Dean explained, tugging gently at Castiel's boxers. Cas bit his lip as Dean pulled them down, the fabric brushing against him. He almost lost it, but expressed that emotion in the lustful moan of Dean's name. Once he was exposed to the air, Dean gently grabbed his shaft, starting to stroke it up and down. Castiel clung to Dean, on the verge of screaming.  
"Dean, I don't know what- Why do I feel like this? I can't- Ah!" Castiel yelled as Dean's thumb brushed over his slit. His vision went white for a second.  
"It's okay, baby, it's okay." Dean reassured, wanting so badly for Cas to touch him, even just once. He didn't think Castiel could last much longer. He decided to make Cas as overwhelmed at his orgasm as possible, so he wrapped his lips around Castiel's member and started to bob his head up and down. Castiel moaned loudly and tugged on Dean's hair.  
"Dean, it's- I don't know, I- Dean, Dean, DEAN, DEAN, HELP!" Castiel screamed, thrusting and coming into Dean's mouth, his cries slowly turning into slight whimpers. Dean swallowed all he could then open-mouth kissed Cas, wanting him to taste himself on Dean's tongue.  
"I love you, Castiel." Dean said between kisses.  
"I love you too, Dean.." Cas whispered, sounding out of breath. Dean got off of him and laid next to him. Castiel curled up to him and was asleep within seconds. Dean wrapped a sheet around him so he didn't feel so exposed, then gave him all the rest of the blanket and laid on his back, touching himself through his underwear. His breath hitched and he pulled his underwear down only slightly and lazily started pumping his shaft. He had to rest another hand on his hips so he wouldn't buck his hips up, though he wanted to so bad. He was starting to shake the bed, and he was afraid that Castiel would see him going solo if he were to wake up. Of course, he did. Cas stared at him for a moment, taking in the situation.  
"If you wanted this, you could've asked me." Castiel said simply.  
"Ugh, I want it. I want you." Dean groaned, staring at Cas longingly. Castiel licked his lips and wrapped a hand around Dean's dick, brushing Dean's hand aside. He started pumping it and Dean groaned loudly.  
"Am I doing it right, Dean?" Cas asked cluelessly, trying to get more of a reaction.  
"Perfect, baby. Now if you could suck me, it'd be better." Dean said breathlessly with a smirk. Castiel looked at him like he just asked him to go make a sandwich at this point. Dean guessed he couldn't understand. He gently grabbed the back of Castiel's head and started pushing it towards himself.  
"Dean, I don't know if I-" Castiel started, but his mouth covered Dean's member before he could finish. He awkwardly started trying to give Dean the same treatment. He thinks he was getting it right because Dean started bucking his hips into Castiel's mouth despite the fact that he was trying to be as calm as possible, to try to make Cas seem like the more desperate one. Castiel switched back to using his hand. But it was hard for Dean to keep himself composed when his angel was doing whatever Dean wanted him to do. Dean climaxed too soon, yelling Castiel's name while thrusting roughly into his hand. He came onto his own stomach and Castiel hesitated a moment before licking it all up. Dean pulled Castiel's head to his chest and covered both of them with a blanket, their legs entwined, slowly falling asleep.  
"Dean, I love you." Cas whispered before drifting off.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel  
Cas woke up in Dean's arms, how he's always wanted to wake up. They were completely naked and it took a moment to realize what they did last night. It all came back. Castiel remembered every second of it. He snuggled up to Dean, his face pressed against his chest, wanting to stay there forever. He stayed like that, forcing himself to stay awake, for about half an hour, when Dean woke up with a start and accidentally kicked Cas in the process. Must've been a nightmare, Castiel thought. Dean opened his eyes and looked down at Cas, who was looking up at him, smiling. Dean smiled back gently and kissed Castiel. He blushed and they both sat up together, sheets wrapped around their bodies.  
"Dean," Cas whispered. Dean touched his face.  
"Yeah, angel?"  
"Was I okay last night?" He asked, a clueless look on his face. Dean chuckled a little.  
"You were great." He replied, smiling. Cas smiled back a little and Dean kissed him again.  
"I love you, Dean."  
"I love you too, Cas." Dean smiled. "I had a really bad dream."  
"What was it about?" Castiel asked, resting his head on Dean's shoulder, holding his hand.  
"I lost you in it. It was back in Purgatory. When you let me go. I lost you, Cas." Dean whispered, his smile completely gone and tears forming in his eyes. "Dammit, Cas, I can't lose you again."  
"I'm right here." Was all Castiel could say. He reached over to touch Dean's face, to let him know he was there and that he was real and that he wasn't going anywhere. The simple gesture made Dean smile through his misty eyes. Cas smiled back at him.  
"Well, I think I'm going to get in the shower. Stay here, Cas. Get dressed, do whatever it is that you do in the morning, and I'll be out in 10 minutes tops." Dean said, then stood up, grabbing his clothes, and walked into the bathroom. Castiel watched him the whole time. Once he was gone, he put his clothes back on and decided to sleep a while longer.

Dean  
Dean shut the bathroom door behind himself and dropped his clothes on the counter. He stared at himself in the mirror, his eyes still waiting to spill over. He turned on the shower and stepped in, first washing his hair, then thinking. In the dream that he had, it was just the same old Purgatory dream he'd had every night since Castiel showed him his side of the story. But this time it was more real and vivid than ever. Dean actually felt the little shove Cas gave him before giving up. He felt and heard everything. He thought it was actually real. He covered his mouth with his hand and silently started to cry. The only thought running through his head was 'I don't want to lose him.. I don't want to lose him..' over and over, like a prayer. He got out of the shower and got dressed, trying to get rid of his now runny nose and his need to just cry and let it all out. He walked back into the bedroom and found Cas sleeping. He breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that his angel was still there. He laid down on the bed facing Castiel's back and pulled him close to himself, putting an arm around his waist and just thinking while Cas made little noises in his sleep.

Castiel  
Castiel woke up to Dean's face studying his own. He couldn't really read Dean's expression, which made him almost frustrated.  
"You're tired today." Dean says, looking at the clock, then back at Cas, smiling. Finally. A readable emotion. He peeked at the clock himself. It was 3:00 in the afternoon.  
"I'm sorry." He apologizes.  
"It's okay, baby. Anyways, I've always wanted to just spend a day in bed with you." Dean said, resting his forehead against his angel's. Castiel sits up, yawning and stretching out his arms.  
"Dean, I love you." Cas says. Dean smiles, sits up next to him, and kisses him.  
"I love you too, Cas." Dean puts a hand on Castiel's shoulder and Cas smiles.  
"Well, now that we're in clothes, what would you like to do today?" Cas asks, touching Dean's hand absentmindedly.  
"Isn't that pie still in the kitchen?" Dean grins. Castiel chuckles a little.  
"I think so." He replies, the Dean stands up and takes Castiel's hand, leading him to the kitchen. All Cas can do is smile. Dean is finally his.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean  
Castiel sat down at the small table, watching Dean as he cut two pie slices, one bigger than the other. Of course, he gave Cas the smaller piece, then sat across from him.  
"This changes everything." Says Castiel, after a while of thinking.  
"What does?" Dean asked.  
"Last night." He replies. "Are you going to tell Sam?"  
"I might. Why?"  
"I'm embarrassed." Cas chuckles a little, blushing.  
"Why? I mean, it isn't embarrassing." Dean frowns. Castiel takes a bite of his pie.  
"I'm just saying. Sam will laugh at us. You know him." Cas explained, dropping eye contact with Dean.  
"Hey, it's our choice, isn't it? If he laughs at us, just ignore him, baby. Just because Sam might laugh, doesn't make me love you any less. The same should be for you." Dean took a big bite out of the pie. Castiel looked at Dean, smiling slightly.  
"I will always love you." Cas says, touching Dean's free hand across the table.  
"Do you want to go tell Sam now? Or do you want me to tell him in private?" Dean asked, slipping his hand onto Castiel's palm.  
"I don't want you to get laughed at by yourself. I want to come with." Cas replied, standing up and putting his empty plate in the sink then doing the same with Dean's plate.  
"Are you sure, babe?"  
"Yes." Castiel smiles reassuringly and Dean takes his hand and leads him out of the motel. They walk to Dean and Sam's motel and Dean walks in, leading Cas in. Castiel cowers behind him.  
"Hey, Dean." Sam says, coming out of the bathroom. "Where've you been? You were gone last night and most of today."  
"Sam, we need to tell you something." Dean says, looking behind himself at Cas, who grips Dean's hand tighter then finally takes a step forward to stand next to Dean.  
"Dean and I are together now." Castiel says, confused at the sudden confidence that washed over him. He again cowers behind the hunter.  
"What do you mean?" Sam asks, looking at their clasped hands and bright red faces. "Is there something I'm not getting..?"  
"We're.. I guess.. A couple." Dean says, clearing his throat, ready for his younger brother to burst out in laughter. But instead, Sam just stares at them.  
"Is there anything wrong?" Castiel asks from behind Dean. Sam bites at his thumbnail.  
"Dean, why didn't you tell me you liked him?" Sam asked, wanting to know why Dean didn't tell him, of all people.  
"I didn't think you'd accept it. Cas thought you'd laugh." He replies. Sam looks horrified.  
"Don't think for a second that I wouldn't accept you. Dean, how could you think that? And Cas, man, I wouldn't laugh. I accept you guys for what you are." Sam says.  
"Thanks, bro." Dean smiles and turns around to kiss Castiel on the cheek.  
"Not in front of Sam." Cas whispers, a fearful tone to his voice. Dean smirks.  
"Later tonight?" Dean pleads, also in a hushed voice. Castiel smiles.  
"Only if you want to." He replies.  
"Well, Sammy, that's all we have to say. Want to go out for a lunch-dinner thing?" Dean asked. Sam smiled slightly.  
"I guess so. There isn't much else to do." Sam grabbed his jacket and they walked out of the motel, Castiel gripping Dean's hand tighter. Dean squeezed it back reassuringly.

Castiel  
They walked into the diner down the street from the motel and sat at a booth in the corner. Sam had one side of the booth to himself and Cas and Dean shared one. A waitress walked by instantly and they ordered their drinks, then she walked away happily. Castiel turned to look at Dean.  
"Dean, I'm glad we did this. I'm glad I can finally be with you." He said, smiling gently. Dean grinned.  
"I love you." Was all Dean could say before the waitress came and gave them their drinks, then took their orders. Sam cleared his throat.  
"So, do you guys have any plans for the future?" He asked. Dean chuckled a little.  
"Hey, man. We just got together yesterday. Calm down." Dean replied. Castiel smiled softly and scooted close enough to Dean so their thighs touched. Dean bumped his knee against Castiel's, and Cas did the same.  
"Sorry. I'm just so glad you guys came out. I mean, whenever you looked at each other, I could clearly see the chemistry and the way your faces just softened when it came to each other." Sam explained. Dean and Castiel blushed.  
"That sounds gayer than it's supposed to, Sammy." Dean joked. Cas chuckled a little bit. Sam grinned.  
"Well, it's true. I'm happy you realized your feelings for each other." Sam replied.  
"Well, believe it or not, Cas was the first one to admit it." Dean smiled.  
"I hope you don't mean that as a bad thing." Castiel said, his smile slightly fading. Dean smiled at him reassuringly, placing a hand on the angel's thigh.  
"I mean it as a great thing, baby." He replied quietly, trying not to let Sam hear, but of course, he did. Castiel's face turned a light shade of pink. Then the waitress gave them their meals and Dean started stuffing his face with his order. Sam ate somewhat politely, but Cas barley even touched his order. He took a bite out of the hamburger, but set it down immediately and just sat still, waiting for the brothers to finish their meals. After a couple minutes, Dean looked at him.  
"Why aren't you eating? You love burgers." He asked, taking another bite out of his meal. Cas shrugged.  
"I don't know. I'm not hungry." He replied, pushing the burger away from himself.  
"Is something bothering you?"  
"No."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Castiel shrugged again. Dean finished off his order, along with Sam, and then they left, giving a small tip to the waitress that served them and paying for their meal. They all walked back to the motel together, with Dean and Sam talking and Cas trailing behind them quietly. They parted ways, Sam going back into his own motel and Dean and Castiel going to the other one.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean  
Once the door was shut and locked behind them, Dean picked Cas up and started kissing him out of nowhere. Cas cried out in surprise but went with it. Dean started carrying him to the bedroom, still kissing the angel, then laid him down gently on the bed and got on his hands and knees on top of Cas and continued to kiss him.  
"Dean?" Castiel whispered between kisses.  
"Hm?" Dean replied, trailing kisses down his neck.  
"Fuck me," He breathes, his face flushed and his eyes half closed, needing.  
"Are you sure?" Dean asks, pulling away from Cas. He nods.  
"Please." Castiel pleads. Dean frowns.  
"I don't have.. You know, the right stuff. I'd have to run to the store, babe." He says, touching Castiel's face.  
"Please.." Cas repeats. Dean sighs and stands up.  
"I'll be right back." He starts walking out the door.  
"Dean," Castiel yells.  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you buy me a piece of candy, too?"  
"Sure, angel."

Castiel  
Cas sat in the bed, waiting for Dean to come back. He started humming to himself. He took his trench coat off and hung it from the coat hanger by the front door. Then he undid his tie and folded it neatly and put it on the nightstand. Finally, he unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it on the floor carelessly. He sat for a few more minutes, then undid his belt and set it on the floor. He waited a little longer before taking off his pants, leaving him in just underwear. Then he heard the Impala rumble to a stop, and the front door opened, locked, and Dean made his way into the bedroom.  
"I'm back." He sighed. "The cashier treated me like a complete pervert."  
"You're not a pervert." Cas reassured him, not knowing what to say. Dean looked up from the receipt and noticed Castiel was half naked. His pants started to get tighter and his mouth was slightly ajar.  
"You're sure?" Dean asked again. "If you get uncomfortable and want to stop, we can stop, Cas."  
"I'm sure. I don't want to stop. Ever." Castiel replied, staring at Dean. Dean dug into the plastic bag and took out a bottle of lube and a piece of candy.  
"Promise me that if I hurt you too much or if you don't want to do this, just say the word and I'll stop." Dean says, a very concerned look on his face. Castiel smiles.  
"I promise." He says, then stands up and strips Dean of his jacket. Dean smirks and grabs the back of Castiel's head and brings their lips together forcefully. Castiel keeps trying to remove Dean's t-shirt, and finally he takes it off of him and drops it to the floor, continuing to kiss Dean. Their lips don't part once as Dean struggles to undo his belt and slide his pants down. When they were both standing in their underwear, Dean lifted Cas up and set him gently on the bed, then kneeled in front of Castiel, lifting his backside off the bed and stripping his boxers off of him. Keeping Castiel's hips up, Dean kissed his thighs and his lower stomach over and over again, Cas needing for Dean to move his lips straight to his member.  
"Dean, please.." Castiel mumbles, gripping the bed sheets, readying himself. Dean kissed Cas one more time on the lips before lifting the angel up by his waist and turning him around to lay on his stomach. Dean took his underwear off and threw it to the floor. He grabbed the bottle of lube he had bought and spread some of it across Castiel's ass, some one his own shaft, then started to open Cas up. As one of Dean's fingers went into him, Castiel squealed, then bit a pillow to muffle the cries that came from him. Dean plunged another finger into him, scissoring them for a while while Castiel practically screamed into the pillow.  
"Are you okay, baby?" Dean asked. Cas nodded and gave him a thumbs up. Dean withdrew his finger and gripped Castiel's hips, slowly pushing his way into him. Cas whimpered, on the verge of tears from the pain, but he wanted this more than anything in the whole world. Dean slowly and gently pushed forward until he was all the way he could go in. Cas arched his back inward, sticking his butt up in the air.  
"Dean, please, Dean, move." Castiel pleaded.  
"Are you sure?" Dean asked again. "We can stop whenever you need to stop. I won't be mad, I promise."  
"Just fuck me." Cas urged, wiggling his hips. Dean slowly started to thrust in and out of him, the angel sweating and writhing below him. As Dean started going faster, he hit Castiel's prostate, making Castiel's vision go white and he moaned loudly, so loud that Dean shushed him gently. Dean reached around and grabbed Castiel's dick, pumping in time with the thrusts, Cas so overwhelmed that he just decided to stop focusing on certain feelings and just let himself feel pleasure.  
"Damn, Cas." Dean breathed, ready to come undone. He was grunting in time with the thrusts, and Cas finally broke, screaming Dean's name over and over, coming all over the bed sheets in front of him and on Dean's hand. Dean sucked on his fingers, still pounding Cas, who was still groaning under him, squealing each time Dean brushed against his prostate. Finally, Dean came inside of Castiel, yelling his name and thrusting in jerky, needy movements. After coming down from his orgasm, he pulled out and laid on top of Castiel's back, both of them struggling for breath.  
"I love you, Dean. I love you so much." Cas whispered, his chest heaving.  
"I love you too, Cas, angel, more than anything." Dean said back to him quietly and rolled off of him. They curled up together, facing one another, their foreheads rested together.  
"Dean, it felt so good." Castiel said, not knowing what else to say.  
"I know, baby. You were so good." Dean responded, touching Castiel's cheek. Cas leaned into his touch, then planted a kiss on Dean's hand. Dean smiled.  
"I feel as if I need to tell you my love for you at every second of every day, Dean. Is this normal?" Castiel asked.  
"I feel that way too. It's normal when you're in love. Everything that person does seems so significant that you can't see anything else in the world but that one person." Dean explained. "That's how I feel about you." Cas blushed, resting a hand on Dean's bare chest.  
"I feel the same for you, Dean. I love you." Cas repeated. Dean touched Castiel's face again, staring into his eyes.  
"I love you too." He replied, giving Cas a kiss on the lips.  
"It's only 5:00." Castiel said quietly, checking the clock.  
"Well, so what? We're both tired. I'll see you in the morning?" Dean asked. Cas shrugged, Dean hugging him close to his body.  
"Of course, Dean. I love you so much." He whispered. Dean smiled.  
"I love you too, Castiel. Sweet dreams."


End file.
